Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider is a confirmed character to be a new fighter in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Backstory Johnny Blaze was once a motorcycle stuntman at a carnival. When his adopted father Crash Simpson revealed he had cancer, a desperate Blaze turned to the occult to find a solution. He struck a deal with the demon Mephisto for Crash to not die of cancer in return for Blaze's servitude. However, Crash died in a motorcycle stunt gone wrong soon after. Johnny Blaze was still Mephisto's slave, and found himself transformed into a flaming, skeletal figure. Mephisto had merged his soul with that of the Spirit of Vengeance, Zarathos. Becoming the Ghost Rider, he battled many beings of pure evil after escaping Mephisto's clutches. Johnny occasionally struggled with controlling Zarathos' attempts to gain control in order to spread vengeance and bloodlust, but the Ghost Rider rode on. Saying he's not a super hero, Ghost Rider punishes the guilty for their sins, and protects the innocent from such ungodly forces. Appearance In his Ghost Rider form, Johnny Blaze takes the shape of a skeletal demon with a perpetually burning skull. He wears classic biker gear; a leather jacket and leather pants with gloves and boots. Spikes run across his wrists, shoulders, and ankles. Powers and Abilities As the Ghost Rider, Johnny Blaze has many demonic abilities at his disposal, though not all of them may appear ingame: *Transformation at will *Hellfire manipulation *Superhuman strength, stamina, and durability *Healing Factor *Penance Stare, which makes victims feel the pain of sins they have committed *Mystic chain in which he channels Hellfire *Demonic Motorcycle that can go extremely fast, emit fire, and ride up walls *Knowledge on how to repair and ride motorcycles Personality Ghost Rider is not overly concerned with the struggles of traditional heroes and villains, focusing more on demonic threats to the universe. However, he will occasionally aid Earth's heroes if he feels the problem is important enough. Ghost Rider believes in righteousness and vengeance, punishing those who are guilty. Although he is serious, the Johnny Blaze portion of him shines through with the breif bits of humor, as shown in his quotes. Part of him wishes to be free of Zarathos, and return to being the regular Johnny Blaze. Gameplay Special Attacks *'Hellfire:' Ghost Rider breaths fire in front of him. *'Chain of Rebuttal:' Ghost Rider whips his chain, sending out small, short range fire projectiles around him. *'Judgment Strike:' Ghost Rider whips his chain to pull the opponent close to him. *'Conviction Slam:' Ghost Rider grabs the opponent with his chain, spins them around and slams them into the ground. Support Attacks *'α(Expansion): Chain of Rebuttal' *'β(Anti-Air): Heartless Spire' *'γ(Projectile): Hellfire' Hyper Combos *'Hellfire Maelstrom (Level 1):' Ghost Rider spins his chain around, creating a fiery tornado around him. Then he finishes with a chain slam that erupts a geyser burst of flames. *'Spirit of Vengeance (Level 1):' Ghost Rider's motorcycle appears beneath him, and he rides forward and does a wheelie. The move appears to have a certain amount of control. *'Penance Stare (Level 3):' Ghost Rider grabs the opponent, and demands they look into his eyes, which causes the opponent to feel all of the pain and suffering that they have inflicted upon others, causing severe damage. Theme song thumb|300px|left Trailer thumb|300px|left Trivia * Ghost Rider appears in the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, as a cameo in Dante's ending, where the two of them are about to battle. * Ghost Rider was revealed alongside Strider Hiryu, Firebrand, and Hawkeye. * If character rivalries are still in question, Ghost Rider, as a half-demon who serves the forces of light, would be paired against Firebrand, a full demon who serves the forces of darkness. * Another rivalry could very much be Dante as they are both half-demons and are demon fighters themselves. * When asked about Ghost Rider during character speculation for the original Marvel vs. Capcom 3, there were two reasons given for his absence. The first was that Capcom could not get his motorcycle to work in combat, making many fans believe that Capcom thought Ghost Rider was permanently fused to his bike. The other reason was that he, as well as Black Panther and Iron Fist, were too "punchy." If these misconceptions were present, they have since been corrected as both he and Iron Fist are in the updated version. * Ghost Rider will be voiced by Richard Greico in English, who previously voiced the character in the 1994 Fantastic Four and Daniel Ketch version of the Ghost RIder in The Incredible Hulk series. * Ghost Rider's Hellfire move resembles Scorpion's fatality from Mortal Kombat as well as Dhalsim's Yoga Flame attack(Seth Killian has even compared Ghost Rider's playstyle to that of the latter). * In addition, Ghost Rider's grappling moves involving chains, may mechanically reference Scorpion's "GET OVER HERE" move. * Ghost Rider´s moveset also resembles Omega Red´s, such as the chain whipping and grabbing resembling the tentacles' functions, and his Hellfire Maelstorm hyper combo resembles Red's own Omega Destroyer Hyper Combo. Artwork DanteMarvelvsCapCom3-5.jpg|Ghost Rider in Dante's ending. umvc3_costumes_302_19248_640screen.jpg|1990's Daniel Ketch umvc3_costumes_303_58202_640screen.jpg|New Fantastic Four umvc3_costumes_304_88779_640screen.jpg|Robert Blackthorne umvc3_costumes_305_42867_640screen.jpg|Noble Kale umvc3_costumes_306_20817_640screen.jpg|1967 Cowboy Ghost Rider Ghost Rider on the Marvel Wiki Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment Category:UMvC3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Neutral Alignment Category:Good Alignment